Electrical components typically include pins for connection to other electrical components or devices. Such connections are often made via a printed circuit board (PCB). Electrical components, both discrete components and integrated circuits, are known to be connected to one or both major sides of the board. Given the greater integration of on-board functionality, there is an increasing need for improving the connectivity between the electrical components and the access thereto.